Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a processing device and a processing method, and more particularly to a key protecting device and a key protecting method.
Description of the Related Art
Methods that users use to obtain media services through user devices get more diversified as technologies continue progressing. For example, a user may obtain service contents a service provider provides through a user device. The service contents are usually encrypted. After the user device obtains the encrypted service contents, the encrypted contents need to be decrypted through a key pre-stored in the user device to obtain the service contents. Therefore, as far as the security of media services is concerned, key protection is an essential task.